The 75th Annual Hunger Games!
by NightFury808
Summary: "In honor of the ties between each district, the chosen tributes will be put into pairs. The last girl and boy standing will be the winners, regardless of district." So, let the 3rd Annual Quarter Quell BEGIN!" *Hiatus/Redoing*
1. Tribute sheet!

**Hi Everyone! I have been currently obsessed with **_**The Hunger Games **_**by Suzanne Collins. So, here is a "submit your own tribute" thing! I am taking the girl from District 9, so I'm sorry if you want that spot! Please review to this chapter to submit your entry!**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

District:

2nd choice District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

History:

Quote:

BF/GF/Crush?

If no to top question, can they be in a Romance:

Who visited them before the left for the Capitol?:

Would they make an Alliance:

Talents/Strengths:

Weaknesses (No saying, "none", or I will ignore you):

Weapon of Choice:

Token:

Volunteered or Chosen?

**Optional**

Interview Quote:

Interview Angle:

Any outfit you want them to have:

Song that describes them:

**To become a stylist, please fill out this form:**

Your stylist name:

Your first choice district:

Your second choice district:

The boy or the girl?

**Here are the district specialties…**

District 1: Luxury Items For The Capitol

District 2: Weapon's and Machinery*

District 3: Electronic Devices and Development

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Medicine*

District 6: Oil and Petroleum*

District 7: Lumber and Paper

District 8: Fabrics /Textiles

District 9: Metals and Plastics*

District 10: Livestock Keepers

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal Mining

So, here is the female tribute from District 9!

Name: Lyric Meadelin (Pronounced _Lie_-rick May-_ah_-de-lin)

Nickname: May

Age: 15

Gender: Female

District: 9

2nd choice District: 5

Appearance: Caramel colored hair, dull blue-green eyes, stands at 5'5", scars down arms from an accident that killed mother, usually wears a black top, old brown cargo pants, old worn shoes, and ratty fingerless gloves.

Personality: Before her mother died, she was a spunky, life-loving person, who always cared for her younger siblings and friends. But, after the accident that killed her mother and left her emotionally and physically scarred, she has become more drawnback and lifeless. She has been known to double-cross and pickpocket.

Family: Father, Prayer Meadelin (13, Light brown hair, crystal eyes), Blaze Meadelin (19, dark red hair, sapphire eyes)

Friends: Krystal Finchhawker (15, blonde hair with brown streaks, violet eyes), Destinii Nightrunner (14, near-black hair, brown eyes)

History: She was a fun-loving kid, used to go hunting and trapping with father and older brother, with her mother and younger sister staying at home. But, ever since her mother died, she has stayed home with her sister, and has become skilled in the art of knife throwing out of boredom.

Catchphrase/Quote: "I trust people, just not the demon inside of them"

BF/GF/Crush? : Crush on Adere Oakes (15, dark bronze hair, onyx eyes)

If no to top question, can they be in a Romance: N/A

Who visited them before they left for the Capitol?: Parents, siblings, Adele.

Would they make an Alliance: yes

Talents/Strengths: Trapping, Hunting, Bow and Arrow, Knife throwing, survival

Weaknesses (No saying, "none", or I will ignore you): cannot recognize plants, hotheaded, and she doesn't think things through.

Weapon of Choice: Bow and arrow, twin knives.

Token: Fox pin from Adere

Volunteered or Chosen? : Volunteered in place of Destinii

**Optional**

Interview Quote: "I thought I did the right thing by volunteering for my friend, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, first we lost my mom, and now my dad and siblings are probably going to lose me…"

Interview Angle: Get the sympathy of the crowd

Any outfit you want them to have: Black top, brown cargo pants, worn shoes, ratty forest green fingerless gloves

Song that describes them: Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3


	2. 1st Update on Reaping List!

**Hai everyone! Here is a 24-hour update on the tributes!**

District 1

M:

F: Mayumi Lam

District 2

M:  
F: Confetti Shot

District 3

M:  
F: Lavendess Strawsorrel

District 4

M:  
F: Arielle Simmons

District 5

M:  
F: Dandelion Byrd

District 6

M:  
F:

District 7

M:  
F:

District 8

M:  
F:

District 9

M:  
F: Lyric Meadelin

District 10

M:  
F: Aurora Borealis

District 11

M:  
F: Zia Rayez

District 12

M:  
F: Tari Kaijere

**And we have one lone stylist!**

CINDRA KATT FOR DISTRICT 4!

**As you can see, I have a severe depletion of boy tributes. PLEASE PUT MORE THEN ONE TRIBUTE IF IT IS A GUY!**

**If you see your name up here, please fill out these questions…**

Reaping Outfit :

Reaction at Reaping (Only if character was chosen) :

Training Room Strategy :

Games Strategy :

What time in the Games would you mind them dying? (I'm only going to save 2, 1 boy one girl) :

**So, here is the info for Lyric Meadelin, District 9 tribute!**

Reaping Outfit (pictures are appreciated) : Black skirt, Gray top, her fingerless gloves, lace-up sandals.

Reaction at Reaping (Only if character was chosen) : Volunteered in place of Destinii

Training Room Strategy : Act weak, in hope that the tributes come to me so I can kill them off.

Games Strategy : Hide and defend, or kill if they come near me.

What time in the Games would you mind them dying? (I'm only going to save 2, 1 boy one girl) : Near the end, with teamed up alliances.

**SO REMEMBER, I NEED MORE BOYS AND STYLISTS, AND MAY THE ODDS BE **_**EVER **_**IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	3. 2nd Update on Reaping List!

**Hai everyone! Here is another 24-hour update on the tributes!**

District 1

M: Luster Cinquain

F: Mayumi Lam

District 2

M: Victor Mallys Jr  
F: Confetti Shot

District 3

M: Jack Ebony  
F: Lavendess Strawsorrel

District 4

M: Shaun Carter  
F: Arielle Simmons

District 5

M:  
F: Dandelion Byrd

District 6

M: [first name unknown], Sanus  
F: Sanity Sanus

District 7

M: SweetiePie50's male character  
F: Memel Serenity

District 8

M: Ezra McCully  
F: Rochelle Hunter

District 9

M:  
F: Lyric Meadelin

District 10

M: Cotton Weaver  
F: Aurora Borealis

District 11

M: Lanzus McNair  
F: Zia Rayez

District 12

M: Casper Dwells  
F: Tari Kaijere

**Stylist list : **

ZAHN WOLFE FOR DISTRICT 2! (Both, C. Shot and V. Mallys Jr)

MINA FOR DISTRICT 3! (Male, J. Ebony)

STERLING FOR DISTRICT 3! (Female, L. Strawsorrel)

CINDRA KATT FOR DISTRICT 4! (Female, A. Simmons)

HALLE HOWLER FOR DISTRICT 5! (Female, D. Byrd)

COFFEE BUZZ FOR DISTRICT 7! (Both, M. Serenity and SweetiePie's male)

COOKIE CREAM FOR DISTRICT 8! (Female, R. Hunter)

NEON LIGHT FOR DISTRICT 12! (Female, T. Kaijere)

**If you see your name up here (Tribute list), please fill out these questions and send them to me…**

Reaping Outfit :

Reaction at Reaping (Only if character was chosen) :

Training Room Strategy :

Games Strategy :

What time in the Games would you mind them dying? (I'm only going to save 2, 1 boy, 1 girl. They will be from different districts, as this is the Quarter Quell) :

**If you are a stylist, please fill this out!**

What direction do you want to go for your tribute/tributes? :

Your personality? :

**So, here is the info for Lyric Meadelin, District 9 tribute!**

Reaping Outfit (pictures are appreciated) : Black skirt, Gray top, her fingerless gloves, lace-up sandals.

Reaction at Reaping (Only if character was chosen) : Volunteered in place of Destinii

Training Room Strategy : Act weak, in hope that the tributes come to me so I can kill them off.

Games Strategy : Hide and defend, or kill if they come near me.

What time in the Games would you mind them dying? (I'm only going to save 2, 1 boy one girl) : Near the end, with teamed up alliances.

**ONLY A 2 MALE SPOTS LEFT! AND I NEED AT LEAST 13 MORE STYLISTS! REMEMBER, MAY THE ODDS BE **_**EVER **_**IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	4. A quick note

HI!

Ok, so, my list is pretty final, so I want you to answer these questions if your name is up here –

Reaping Outfit :

Reaction at Reaping (Only if character was chosen) :

Training Room Strategy :

Games Strategy :

What time in the Games would you mind them dying? (I'm only going to save 2, 1 boy, 1 girl. They will be from different districts, as this is the Quarter Quell) :

**If you do not answer these questions, I **_**will **_**make you character died during the bloodbath! Well, I need bloodbath characters, but if no one volunteers, the names WILL go in the hat!**

**If you're a stylist, fill this out – **

What direction do you want to go for your tribute/tributes? :

Your personality? :

**So, there is 1 SPOT LEFT! My friend is taking the male tribute from 9.**

**HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOING IN THE BLOODBATH!**


	5. Final Reaping List!

**Hi people of the world! I'm sorry; I would have gotten this out sooner, but MY COMPUTER CRASHED! I nearly lost all my stuff, but my dad was able to recover all my files, so I am saved! So, without further ado,**

**HERE IT IS! **_**THE FINAL LIST! **_

District 1

M: Luster Cinquain (R) (B)

F: Mayumi Lam (NB)

District 2

M: Victor Mallys Jr (C) (R) (NB)  
F: Confetti Shot (R) (NB)

District 3

M: Jack Ebony (R3) (NB)  
F: Lavendess Strawsorrel (R3) (NB)

District 4

M: Shaun Carter (R) (C) (NB)  
F: Arielle Simmons (C) (R) (NB)

District 5

M: Paul Grut (B)  
F: Dandelion Byrd (NB)

District 6

M: [first name unknown], Sanus (B)  
F: Sanity Sanus (B)

District 7

M: Dayvin C. Lilybell (R!) (NB)  
F: Memel Serenity (R!) (NB)

District 8

M: Ezra McCully (R!) (NB)  
F: Rochelle Hunter (R) (NB)

District 9

M: Kanoa Topert (NB)  
F: Lyric Meadelin (NB)

District 10

M: Cotton Weaver (R) (NB)  
F: Aurora Borealis (R) (B)

District 11

M: Lanzus McNair (B)  
F: Zia Rayez (R!) (NB)

District 12

M: Casper Dwells (R!) (NB)  
F: Tari Kaijere (NB)

**A note on all the things in parentheses – #1. I have a horrible memory. #2. (R) means you are ok with being in a romance. (C) means you are a career. (B) and (NB) well… eh, you'll figure it out. If there is ANYTHING wrong with your character, please notify me immediately.**

**Stylist list: **

ZAHN WOLFE FOR DISTRICT 2! (Both, C. Shot and V. Mallys Jr)

MINA FOR DISTRICT 3! (Male, J. Ebony)

STERLING FOR DISTRICT 3! (Female, L. Strawsorrel)

CINDRA KATT FOR DISTRICT 4! (Female, A. Simmons)

HALLE HOWLER FOR DISTRICT 5! (Female, D. Byrd)

COFFEE BUZZ FOR DISTRICT 7! (Both, M. Serenity and SweetiePie's male)

COOKIE CREAM FOR DISTRICT 8! (Female, R. Hunter)

VIVIAN VINE FOR DISTRICT 8! (Male, E. McCully)

NEON LIGHT FOR DISTRICT 12! (Female, T. Kaijere)

**LAST CALL FOR THESE QUESTIONS, OR YOU ARE GOING IN THE BLOODBATH!**

Reaping Outfit :

Reaction at Reaping (Only if character was chosen) :

Training Room Strategy :

Games Strategy :

What time in the Games would you mind them dying? (I'm only going to save 2, 1 boy, 1 girl. They will be from different districts, as this is the Quarter Quell) :

**Well, that's pretty much it… OH WAIT! I forgot!**

**As this is the 75****th**** Annual Hunger Games, this marks the 3****rd**** Quarter Quell.**

**So, to mark the alliances between the Districts, the chosen tributes will be put into pairs regardless of their district. The last pair standing will be the winner. In the event of a partner's death, then the last girl and the last boy standing will be the winners.**

**I'll tell you right now, only 6 people are going into the bloodbath. I know, I know, "there is only 6? Yay!" Well, it's a tough decision, but I want at least 10 for the bloodbath. I'm sorry if your character gets chosen, but I need a bloodbath people!**

**Also, I will be choosing pairs and such according to if you want to be in a romance or not, so that'll take a while…**

**The 1****st**** reaping will be up soon! Check back often!**

**Lyric Meadelin, Tribute of District 9.**

**PS – my tribute will not be the one winning.**


	6. List of Pairs

Hunger Games Pairs

Pair 1 – Lyric Meadelin(9) and Erza McCully(8)

Pair 2 – Zia Rayez(11) and Casper Dwells(12)

Pair 3 – Memel Serenity(7) and Cotton Weaver(10)

Pair 4 – Dayvin C. Lilybell(7) and Confetti Shot(2)

Pair 5 – Luster Cinquain(1b) and Arielle Simmons(4b)

Pair 6 – Mayumi Lam(1) and Kanoa Topert(9)

Pair 7 – Victor Mallys Jr.(2) and Sanity Sanus(6b)

Pair 8 – Jack Ebony(3) and Lavendess Strawsorrel(3)

Pair 9 – Paul Grut(5b) and Aurora Borealis(10b)

Pair 10 – Dandelion Byrd(5) and Lanzus McNair(11b)

Pair 11 – Tari Kaijere(12) and Shaun Carter(4)

Pair 12 – EX Sanus(6b) and Rochelle Hunter(8)

The 3rd Quarter Quell shows the ties between each district, and the tributes are put in pairs. Now, instead of being with their partner tribute, they will be in their pairs.

Only 4 of these pair are involved in a romance, and 7 people are getting put in the bloodbath. I shall start the reapings soon!

Tributes from 1 and 2, please PM me to tell me their… personality about the reaping.


	7. Tribute 1 Reaping : Mayumi Lam

_DISTRICT 1_

**Tribute 1 – Mayumi Lam**

"Mayumi! Time to get up!"

I groaned at the sound of my mother's voice, rolling over and completely ignoring her.

"Mayumi! C'mon, breakfast!"

I covered my head with my pillow, blocking out all sounds from my sister, Brenda. Ever since she had won the Hunger Games a few years back, she was the center of attention, and was always bossing me around. But not today… today I was going to volunteer for the Quarter Quell, and then I would finally get my chance in the spotlight!

But, before I could think about it any more, someone leaped onto my bed. With a shriek, I bolted upright to see my younger siblings, Tyler and Benda.

"May-May!" Benda, my three-year-old sister shouted happily.

"Yum, Mommy said to come and wake you up. The reaping is in a hour." Tyler, one of my little brothers said, a goofy grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and shooed them out of my room. After taking a quick shower, I changed into my reaping outfit – a sparkling red dress with matching red flats. I brushed all the tangles out of the waist-length dirty blonde hair. After checking my appearance in my mirror, I headed down to breakfast.

**INVISIBLE~LINE~BREAK**

"Morning, everyone," I called as I walked down the stairs.

Morning greetings from my family were shouted at to me as I sat down at the table, across from Dodge, my 19-year-old brother, and my Father, Ror Lam. My mother, Tessa Wer Lam, set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. With a quick thank you, I dug in.

"So, May, you're planning to volunteer for the Quarter Quell today, right?" Dodge asked, picking at his plate of eggs.

I nodded confidently. Ever since Brenda had won, and my father had taken me to the Capitol where someone had taught me to use weapons, I have always wanted to volunteer.

"Maybe you should wait till next year," Brenda suggested quietly. "This is the Quarter Quell, you have no idea what their doing…"

"No," I stated firmly, shoving my plate now empty plate forward. "I've wanted to compete ever since I went to the Capitol. I'll take whatever they throw at me."

My sister just gazed quietly at me. With a sigh, I excused myself and headed towards the square, where the reaping would be held.

**INVISIBLE~LINE~BREAK**

"Hey May! Over here!" My friend Selma Prent called, where she stood with my other friends.

"Hey you guys," I said, walking over to them.

"So, you are planning to volunteer, aren't you May?" Nilda Weaper asked, running her fingers through her hair.

I nodded confidently.

"Maybe you should wait till next year," Ivor Terre said to me. "I mean, it is the Quarter Quell. Who knows what the Gamemakers have planned!"

"I mean, take Nilda here for example," Lancer Kaiar said, motioning to my girly friend. "She would probably be more worried about breaking a nail then surviving."

"Haha," Nilda said sarcastically, punching him in the arm. "Now be quiet, they're starting."

The mayor of our district came up and gave a long, boring speech that we here every year. I was surprised the 18-year-olds haven't died of boredom yet, as this is their last year being in the pool. Finally, the Peacemaker from the Capitol stepped forward. He first introduced himself as Moewron. He then declared the Quarter Quell rule.

"In honor of the ties between the districts, the tributes will be put into pairs. The last girl and boy standing will be the winners of this years Quarter Quell."

My heart leapt. This was the perfect year to volunteer! With a partner, my chances of winning would increase!

"So then, ladies first!"

He plunged his hand into the bowl of names, fished around for a bit, and then withdrew a small scrap of paper.

"Lastel Amaterasu!"

As soon as the name left his mouth, I leapt up.

"I volunteer!" I practically screamed. I caught the eye of the small 12-year-old, and smiled before confidentially walking up to the stage.

"An eager one! What's your name, youngster?" The Peacemaker laughed.

"Mayumi Lam, 16 years old," I state, holding my head high.

The male tribute was a volunteer named Luster Cinquain, a tribute that I know trained hard for these games. He had blonde hair in a short ponytail, and a fairly muscular build.

After I shook hands with him, the Peacemakers led me to an empty room, with a single chair. I gratefully sank into it, waiting for my family.

It didn't take long.

Benda and Tyler burst in first, followed by Kai (my 11-year-old, SUPER annoying brother) and Dodge. Brenda, Mother, and Father walked in last.

In three bounds, Benda, Kai and Tyler bowled into me, pulling me into a tight hug. They started to sob.

"Shhhh…" I cooed, stroking Benda's hair softly. "I'll be back, don't worry…"

After they finally released me, Dodge hugged me as well.

"Remember, get out of the Cornucopia with your partner," He mumbled, releasing me.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

After he stepped back, Brenda, Mother, and Father stepped forward.

"I'm sure you'll come back," Mother said.

I nodded confidently. "Of course."

She took off her rose pin and pinned it to my shirt.

"You keep that as your token," She said, patting me on the head.

I nodded again.

Father said nothing, just patted me on the shoulder and smiled.

Last came Brenda.

She stepped forward silently, as she always had. After an awkward minute, she crushed me with a hug.

"I'm sure you'll make it back," She whispered.

I smiled.

After my family left, my 5 friends came and visited me.

Nilda and Selma immediately hugged me, and told me to stay alive. I, of course, told them I would.

Alger Stone and Ivor also hugged me, and told me not to me mean to my partner. I was laughing when I agreed.

Last came Lancer. I knew this was going to be a hard goodbye, as Lancer has a crush on me.

He gave me a quick hug, then pulled back and smiled.

"Don't break a nail, kay?"

I rolled my eyes.

"But in all seriousness, are you sure you're coming back?"

I nodded. "Of course. This year, I'm bringing the crown home, and nobody can stop me."

**How is this? Did I portray ur character right? Srry, my partner bailed on me, nd I was all like "ROAAAR!" So, I shall work on Luster later. Mite not update 4 a while. SO SRRY!**


	8. Tribute 2 Reaping : Luster Cinquain

**Bleh. Take my advice – NEVER GET WRITER'S BLOCK**

_DISTRICT 1_

**Tribute 2 – Luster Cinquain.**

I woke when my sister knocked gently on my door. "Breakfeast is in 15 minutes, Luster," She called before returning back to the kitchen.

I clambered out of bed and into the bathroom, where I took a quick shower before changing into my reaping clothes, as today was the 75th annual Quarter Quell. I have trained for a while for these games, and the Quarter Quell is nothing more then another mere obstacle to overcome on the road to victory.

I changed into my close-fitting black suit, handed down for generations in my family. I tied my light blonde hair into my typical ponytail before heading down to breakfast.

**INVISIBLE~LINE~BREAK**

Breakfast was the same as usual, quiet, calm, and absolutely no talking. Didn't matter to me, anyways.

I met my friends Saint, Remy at the square, after greeting Carat, who has helped with my mask of stability through one-on-one therapy sessions. We then waited for the reaping to start. As my parents owned a large silk factory, I have had a lot of time to practice for these games, though it has been dubbed "illegal", though no one actually enforces these rules.

After the female tribute, a fragile-looking 16 year old that leaped up immediately to volunteer, it was our turn.

The Peacemaker dug his hand around in the fishbowl finally dug out a scrap of paper, smoothed it out and read out the name, "Remy Sharpiez."

"I volunteer!" I shouted, stepping up to the stage. Part of me didn't want to see Remy get killed, another part wanted to get revenge on Marvel, who died in last year's reaping, and a last part wanted to compete – and win – this years' games. "My name is Luster Cinquain, 17 years old!"

After I shook hands with Mayumi, the Peacemakers led us to separate rooms in the Justice Building.

My parents visited with, no, not my twin sister, but Carat, my best friend.

"Ruby didn't want to come?" I asked Carat.

He shook his head. "She didn't sound like she wanted to. I'm sorry-"

"It's ok," I said quickly. "I get it."

After a quick goodbye, I agreed to take my mother's silk scarf. I would have preferred something more…eh, dangerous to take with me to the games, but I later discovered it would be handy for strangling things…

Thus began my Hunger Games journey.

**Bleh. Please Review.**


End file.
